


恋爱方程式 03

by Ashley999



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: 占有欲超强 心机锤×情商低反应慢 沙雕基沙雕基一步步被心机男孩圈养套牢吃干抹净的故事【预警】双性基，人设ooc，直掰弯，（伪）对手变情人，情商低基（和女人恋爱经验丰富，但只限牵牵小手），欢快沙雕向（大概）接受预警再进行阅读，拒绝玻璃心KY和 @琰十二 我们家十二的共同脑洞，文风肯定有差异啦（不过我觉得还好哈哈哈！）更新形式为我们俩轮流更新





	恋爱方程式 03

Loki Laufeyson先生什么时候脾气最大，当然先生的脾气一秒钟都很大，只是，起床气和宿醉更甚。

现在Thor先生撞上了俩，他美滋滋期待了一宿的共进早餐环节还没等他端上餐桌的那一刻就悉数泡汤了。

Loki用力的抓了抓头发，心里把昨天根本没用脑细胞就把自己卖了个干净的破合约一把丢到地上，扯起被子倏得把自己包了个严严实实，还嫌不够解气，在松软的床垫上又蹬了蹬，细密的弹簧把上头的男人颠了几下，又很快陷入一室寂静。

等他再次睁眼的时候，太阳已经老大，他一边揉着眼睛，一边打量起屋子来，昨天他正事都没干就昏死过去了，现在想着倒是丢人，Odinson家被装潢得称得上这个姓氏，就连平日里积灰的客房也打点得细致。

接下来他就得住在这里头，也不晓得是有期徒刑还是无期，就昨天的观察来看，Thor不愧是最经典的直男，又俗又蠢，怪不得追不上女生，还得舔着脸来求他这个老同学，Loki心里窃喜，可转念不知何时才能真正把股份捏到自己手上，他又愁得眼前一黑。

他在二楼来回走了几圈，大致摸清了地形，等走到底下的时候碰到了个男人，看起来像是Odinson家的管家，见他下楼，恭恭敬敬的鞠了个躬，很快从里头把热好的早饭呈了出来。

屋子很大，可没了说话的人的时候，就显得太空旷了。Loki早饭吃得有点闷，思来想去觉得还是去公司呆着。其实他搞不太懂Thor这人是怎么想的，很多事情早就不需要他们躬亲处理，除了重要事宜下达指令，实在没必要朝九晚五的在办公室坐着。

Loki刚出电梯就觉得哪里怪怪的，办公室的一小丫头片子笑得神神秘秘，不像是发生了什么好事，一旁的Linda女士竟也一副欲说还休。

“出什么事了？”Loki没觉得大难临头，只觉得浑身不对劲。

“这……”Linda张了张嘴，倒是一个音符也没说出口，满腹的好奇卡在喉咙口，上也不是，下也不成，反而成了讨人厌的鱼骨头。

一向来雷厉风行，毫不扭捏的女强人Linda今天一反往常模样，Loki不由的侧目，可当她为他推开办公室大门的时候，迈着大步子的修长双腿一下顿在原地，Linda心里打鼓暗叫大事不妙，小心不停打量老板的神情，毫不意外的看到原本满面春风转眼到了寒冬腊月。

宽敞的办公桌上躺着无比浮夸的花束，满满的一捧，还是最最艳俗的玫瑰，看起来是刚从花店出炉，上头还悬着用来骗小女生的仿佛刚摘下才有的水珠，才站在办公室门口就传来馥郁的香气。

Linda双腿不听使唤的往后不停的挪动，试图在火山爆发之前离开这案发现场，身前的男人额头的青筋跳的一颤一颤，身体四周弥漫着看起来有点像连载漫画里头人物才有的物化的黑烟。

意想中的刻薄毒舌姗姗来迟，反倒是猝不及防的喷嚏打破了摇摇欲坠的平静，Linda极力的捂住嘴，可听觉格外灵敏的男人还是听到了身后被掩藏得极轻的嗤笑。

Loki满脸不情愿的向前走了几步，一把揪起躺在最上头，生怕别人瞧不见的卡片，上面龙飞凤舞的写着他现在房东的名字，不仅如此，还是他的救命恩人，胸口的一股火气发不出，Loki觉得自己都被憋得浑身痉挛了。

花他丢不得，否则就是拂了救命恩人的美意。放下贺卡的右手被气得只哆嗦，Linda一脸恍惚的看着自家老板笑着转过身，她觉得世界都不太对劲了。

“Linda，你帮我把花分给其他的姑娘。”

“可……可这是别人的一片心意啊。”Linda忍不住说道。

“我让你做什么你就给我做。”Loki笑得勉强又咬牙切齿。

直到Linda抱着花退出去之后，Loki才放松下来，一连打了五个喷嚏，他赶紧推开玻璃窗，闻到新鲜清爽的空气的时候，他觉得自己又活了过来。

这个，该死的，愚蠢的，直男。

Loki气急败坏，把手里的帕子捏成皱了吧唧的一团。

所谓的给予情感上的帮助，就是把他当成试验品，挨个儿把追女生的手段在他身上试一遍是吗，毕竟死直男怎么会无缘无故的送这些娘出银河系的东西给他，恶臭。

Loki最讨厌的就是把他和小姑娘相提并论，他从小长得就比一般的男生精致些，总被一群七大姑八大姨团团围住，摸摸小手，亲亲小脸，捏捏鼻子，撸撸头发，末了还不忘来上一句，“你家儿子当真是比小姑娘还漂亮啊。”

最可恨的是，来了今天这么一出，全公司就会知道有人在追求他，或者，Loki Laufeyson已经有主了，可恶……

之后的一整天Loki看起来都有点心不在焉，在文件上签字的笔尖划透纸背，他啪得放下笔，决定和Thor Odinson来上一次走心的深度交流。

 

Odinson家的确言而有信，才过了一晚，资金就很快到位，燃眉之急的问题被处理掉，Loki的表情缓和了很多。

他拉开大门的时候就看到里头客厅的沙发上那个讨人厌的可恶直男，盘着腿看起来毫无家教的坐在沙发上，正往嘴里丢着葡萄。

一看到他就冲他挥挥手，“Loki，你回来啦。”

愚蠢，愚蠢透顶。

Loki懒得理他。

“今天送你的花还喜欢吗？”

哪壶不开提哪壶？Loki心里的水壶烧开了锅，滋滋的冒气。

他揪着男人的衣领，“你还敢说？你要对我做什么，可以，但是你闹到我公司去，你什么意思？”

可这男人最擅长什么，扮猪吃老虎。

他无辜的眨眨眼睛，松开了捏着他领口的纤细手腕，“Loki，你在说什么啊，我只是想试试这样追女生有没有效而已。”

一拳头打在了棉花上，毕竟伸手不打笑脸人，更何况这笑脸人还是他的恩人，Loki叹了口气，扯松了领带。

“Thor，你这样是不行的，要追求别人不是一味的乱来，”

“别人说送花好，你就去送花，当然我不是说送花这法子不好，可这得建立在你足够了解你心里头的那位的基础上，”

“就拿我当例子，我对花粉有点过敏，好在不太严重，如果对花粉非常过敏的，你这样来上一招，你觉得你之后还有机会吗？”

“再者就是，到人家公司里去，光明正大的送花，如果你喜欢的那位对你也有好感倒也无妨，可如果人家本就不喜欢你，那不就成了反效果，”

“她会觉得你侵犯的她的私人空间，对她的生活造成了困扰。”

 

他看着这男人似懂非懂的点点头，觉得有点好笑，胸口刚积的一团火散了大半。

“听我说，追女孩子也要讲究艺术，首先你得知道人家喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，才能对症下药。”

“再来，给彼此留下足够多的空间也十分必要，逼得太紧反倒会把人家吓跑了。”

Loki心不设防，真把眼前的男人当成了对情爱一窍不通的呆木瓜，看他被弄成这幅模样，也忍不住发自内心的帮帮他，说得也多了些，只盼着呆木瓜能尽快开窍，他的股份也能早日赎回来。

“那如果我做错事了，我该怎么做？”男人突然发问。

“什么？”Loki被问得一愣。

“如果我做错事了，惹得他不高兴了，那我要怎么办？”

“那就要好好道歉。”Loki脱下外套，挽在胳膊上打算回房休息。

可还没等他起身，就被一股力量拽了回去，头部撞向沙发表面的时候被大手托住，他被面前这男人按在沙发上，试图挣扎，可并没有什么作用，“你干什么？！”

Loki气得眼睛充血，伸手去推身上的男人，可手臂就像脱了力，怎么也使不上劲。后果是，他的双手被抓到一起，被固定在头顶，看起来他就像是条任人宰割的鱼，而屠夫就是他的救命恩人。

他在沙发上左右扭动，不死心的想把这人踹飞，可双腿也被夹在男人的腿间，死死的固定住，不得动弹。

“操，该死的，你到底想做什么？？”

还没来得及反应，滚烫的亲吻落下来，触碰到他的嘴唇，先是浅淡的厮磨，嘴唇的碰触，纹理相互摩挲，产生奇妙的温度，接着舌尖轻扣，唇齿相触，水声啧啧响起，舌身纠缠，被侵占口腔的每个角落，被迫向上张开嘴唇，被吻的眼神涣散，嘴唇微微红肿。

狡猾的猎人一下一下的舔舐自己的所有物，舔得水光油亮，透出湿漉漉的光泽。

“Loki，我在向你道歉。”

还没等刻薄话从薄削的嘴唇里吐出来，他一口含住了脆弱的凸起的喉结，叼进嘴里，细细的吮吸，隔着薄薄的表皮，血管传来了震动。

男人满意的看着身下的人双眼失神，嘴唇微张，露出一截艳红的小舌尖，喉结被吮得发红，一副任人鱼肉的模样。

“我吻得你舒不舒服？”

“你说女生会喜欢这样的吗？”

无辜的嗓音在耳边轻轻响起，Loki只觉得大脑一片空白，危险的信号顺着脊梁骨一阵阵的往上蹿。

男人吃进了一截耳垂，被温暖的口腔包裹着，一边伸手去接他的衣服扣子，白皙的胸口露出了一大片，粉嫩的乳头因为扯开的衬衣半遮半掩。很快又落到男人的手里，被食指和拇指夹在中间不停的磨砂，Loki已经很久没有自渎了，稍稍一碰就敏感得不得了，尖锐的快感像是一道惊雷，把他整个人都贯穿了，微张的红肿又水亮的双唇吐出被极力抑制的喘息。

“老师，你说我这样做对不对，你觉得，舒服吗？”

乳头被夹弄得泛红，还没等Loki的反应，又被一下吃进嘴里。Loki和不少的女人交往过，即使是和Jane走到了订婚的进度，却从没到过这样的程度，顶多是牵牵小手，亲亲脸颊，亲吻嘴唇也是极限了。

他看过色情影片，自渎的时候也不止一次的幻想过和女人做爱的场景，可他从没想过，人生初次的体验竟是被压在身下当成女人似的对待。

柔软的乳晕被舌尖来回的打磨，接着被按进肉里，还没玩上一会就被吸得肿了起来，奶头被嘬得凸起，自渎从没体验过的吮吸感让他浑身战栗。

 

不知何时重获自由的双手在Thor看不见的角度慢慢伸起，在管家打断他们的动作之前快要揽住男人的脑袋，他觉得浑身都痒得厉害，极力渴望男人的玩弄。

可当无辜的管家突然从厨房推门而出，“先生，现在需要进餐了吗？”

伸起的双手迅速放下，Loki猛的推开身上的男人，掩上被扯开的衣物，拿起在忘乎所以的时候掉到地上的外套和领带，用一种，看起来像是落荒而逃的速度，消失在了两人的视线里。

管家意识到自己做了什么，窘迫的看看自家的主人，又看看地板。直到被怨毒的眼神盯着不放，他才真正意识到自己坏了自家主人的好事。

“坏了主人的好事，”

“气跑了未来女主人，”

“你自己说说，你该怎么赎罪？”

 

TBC


End file.
